


Two-Faced Coin

by ItsJustaDressDummy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asanoya Week 2020, Biting, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Bruises, Consent Play, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Top Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustaDressDummy/pseuds/ItsJustaDressDummy
Summary: Honestly, it was no big deal. If Noya wanted to worship Kiyoko in her bikini, that was okay, because he was dating Asahi, right? Right.And anyway, Asahi's new found friends prove to be a pretty good distraction from his not-jealousy. Especially this one guy.-Written for AsaNoya Week 2020 for the prompt "jealousy". I would advise to look at the tags before reading!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Two-Faced Coin

At midday, the sun beat down on their parasols mercilessly. The sand under Asahi’s feet was almost too hot to stand on, but that didn’t stop his teammates from hauling up a net for a nice beach volleyball match. Asahi crunched his nose as he watched them.

With this searing heat, he’d have to decline playing with them. There was really no need to have a repeat performance of that heatstroke he’d suffered through as a kid. Then again, it didn’t look like they’d be much interested in asking him. Hinata was already priming Yachi with some receiving advice while Kageyama discussed spiking techniques with Kiyoko. She listened carefully while applying sunscreen on her arm and nodding, ponytail swaying in the breeze. Her black bikini really suited her. Together with the transparent cloth tied around her waist, it created a sophisticated look that fit her character well. Asahi silently applauded her for her good choice. 

His eyes shifted a little to the side, where Tanaka was currently attempting to cool Kiyoko down with one fan in each hand. The starry-eyed look on his face was so obvious that Asahi could see it from several meters away. He smiled lopsidedly at Tanaka’s devotion. Kneeling on a towel next to him, Noya was dutifully squirting dollops of sunscreen into Kiyoko’s palm whenever she held it out to him. It was as close as rubbing it on her skin as Kiyoko would allow him to get. But even this was enough to make his face glow contently, his hands practically vibrate with excitement. He wasn’t wearing any shades, so it was easy for Asahi to see his wandering eyes tracking the path of Kiyoko’s hands. 

Asahi looked back down to his own hand. The sunscreen had been resting in it for so long it had melted a little. Slowly, he rubbed the cream onto his shin and calf, up over his knee until his hands brushed the edge of his swimming trunks. They were teal on the top, fading into turquoise at the bottom. Not terribly exciting, really.

Asahi smeared more lotion onto his other leg, now and again peering at the shenanigans taking place a few towels over. Since they needed to wait a little bit for the cream to work its magic, the players were resting under the parasols and snacking on watermelon. Tanaka and Noya fought for a moment over who got to dice up Kiyoko’s slice, but then solemnly agreed to share the task equally. They then attempted to feed the cubes to Kiyoko, who declined politely each time. Of course, that didn’t stop them from crouching next to her and worshipping her like an idol, eyes and attention entirely consumed by the sight of her half-naked body.

Asahi tore his gaze away. He squeezed some more sunscreen into his palm and spread it over his arm. Honestly, he’d known what he was getting himself into when they’d started dating. They hadn’t really talked about it, hadn’t needed to, because Asahi knew that Kiyoko was on another level than him. And that was fine, completely. Because in the end, it was Asahi’s hand that Noya held on their way home from the arcade, his attention he was demanding on the court with smirks and an indecent amount of muscle flexing, his mouth that he shoved his tongue into in the club room when the door hadn’t even fallen shut behind their teammates. So there was no reason, no reason at all, because that was just how Noya was, fawning over Kiyoko was kind of a personality trait at this point, it was totally fine, really, honestly.

But, but it was still kind of weird, right? Maybe Kiyoko existed on some other, higher plane than Asahi in Noya’s mind, but… what did that even _mean_? That Asahi was doomed to play second fiddle to her? That Noya would toss him to the wind if she ever gave him one scrap of positive attention? Noya wasn’t like that, he was loyal to Asahi, even more so than he deserved probably. They were pretty solid in Asahi’s eyes, had been for several months now. They had shared so much together, done so many things that Asahi couldn’t see himself do with any other person on this earth. They’d been vulnerable, together. It wasn’t like they’d ever really _said_ it, but Asahi refused to believe that Noya would do these things with him if he didn’t feel some tiny fraction of love for him.

Yet here Asahi sat, with his boring swimming trunks that exposed just as much skin as any bikini and a boyfriend that ignored him in favor of salivating over a girl.

He swallowed, tongue thick in his mouth. There was an ache in his chest that had become familiar over time. At least knowing it was coming made it easier to bare. For his own health, it was probably best just to accept it. Get over it. Noya wouldn’t change, and Asahi didn’t even really want him to. His adoration for Kiyoko was even kind of cute. It was just, maybe it would be nice if it was directed at him sometimes. Not often, of course, just, just… Sometimes.

„Excuse me?“

Asahi flinched and squeezed a viscous torrent of sunscreen into the sand. Heart pounding wildly, he looked up at the newcomers. „Y-yes?“

Two girls and a boy pressed their hands together in a synchronized gesture of plea. „Can we share a tiny spot under your parasols?“ a girl with a pixie cut asked, „My friend Hikari broke ours, because she is a dumb cow, and now we probably have to fry to death if you send us away, please!“

Supposedly Hikari’s face fired up instantly under her fashionable metal cat ears. The fabric of the parasol with its braces broken flapped weakly in her hand. „I, I’m not-“

„Please?“ the guy interrupted her, light eyes wide behind his folded hands and even wider shoulders hunched. Asahi thought he could already make out the beginnings of a sunburn on his nose. 

He smiled. „Yeah, of course.“ He pushed himself up from his towel and started to rearrange the surrounding ones for more space.

„Oh my Gosh, thank you so much!“ Hikari cried. She swung her bag from her shoulder and dumped the entire content next to Asahi. He snorted while the pixie girl reproached her friend. The guy spread a tiny towel out in front of Asahi and sat down on it. He was tall, taller maybe even than Asahi himself. Two black rings glittered on the shell of his ears and one on each lobe. Asahi gaped a little at them, but stopped when the boy self-consciously tugged a strand of his tousled hair behind his ear.

„Ah, I’m sorry,“ he blurted, „It’s just, those piercings really suit you. Where did you get them?“

The guy stared at him for a second. „Yukiko did it for me, actually.“ He pointed at the girl with the pixie cut, who immediately piped up, „Indeed I did. I’m a master piercer even at the young age of 17! Takeuchi Yukiko, thanks again for letting us stay!“

„Satou Hikari,“ the destroyer of parasols said with an inclination of her head, „Thanks for having us.“

The boy repeated her gesture, tiny wisps of his fringe falling into his eyes. „Yamashita Ken. Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.“

Well, okay. Asahi laughed sheepishly before replying, „Azumane Asahi, nice to meet you. And you don’t have to thank me, it’s no bother.“

„So, Azumane-San,“ Yukiko said, leaning over to inspect his ears, „I take it you’re interested in some piercings? What place were you thinking about? I’ll make you a good price since you were so nice to us, only material costs for you.“

„Uh, I, I don’t know? I mean, I’m not even old enough to get piercings. And, and call me Asahi, please.“

„Neither am I, actually,“ Ken said with a curl of his lips. „I think you’d be okay, though. Just wear your hair down, and nobody will see it.“

Yukiko beamed. „Exactly! So what are we talking here? Helix, lobe, tragus? Or you want something on your lip? I’ve never done that one before but I’d be totally up for it.“

Numbly, Asahi pointed at the cartilage next to the entrance of his ear. „Here, maybe?“

„Oh, a conch! That’d be hot.“ She sucked in a loud gasp. „Oh my God, you know what would look so good? A rose! Like, dark red and gold, blooming in your ear! Ah, it would look so beautiful on you!“

„It would,“ Ken agreed. When Asahi glanced at him, he was smiling slightly.

While Asahi was still trying to collect pieces of his scattered brain, Yukiko rummaged around in her backpack. „Maybe I got some needles with me, no gloves or disinfectant, but we can get that at the convenience store at the street, this is-“

„Would you look at that, Yukiko,“ Hikari chimed in with a meaningful look at Asahi, „Your rat face ex posted a picture with your sister.“

A moment of stillness. „No, she fucking did not, how fucking _dare_ -“

Yukiko’s attention was completely captured by Hikari’s phone and, apparently, her ex’s new status update. Asahi’s eyes returned to Ken, and his horror and confusion must have reflected on his face because Ken burst out into giggles.

„Don’t worry, she’ll have forgotten about it in five minutes,“ he confided, „Do you have that same amazingly annoying brand among your friends?“

„Oh, uh. Maybe?“ Asahi guessed. He turned towards his friends occupied with playing and watching the beach volleyball match. One by one, he pointed them out, introduced them and explained their position on the team. Daichi and Suga abandoned their watermelon slices long enough to wave at them. Suga even flashed two thumbs-up at him with a huge grin. Asahi blushed a little. They always told him to go out and make more friends, not once thinking how they might be the ones ruining Asahi’s potential friendship chances with their mothering. Fortunately, their enthusiasm didn’t seem to deter Ken. He just waved back at them jovially. 

„So you play volleyball, huh?“ Ken mused, „Makes sense.“

Asahi tilted his head in question.

„You’re like, super buff. Like, incredibly muscular. Like, I mean, well…“ Ken flushed and stopped talking.

No stranger to such instances of verbal vomiting and the embarrassment they come with, Asahi smiled kindly at him. „Thanks. I guess it comes with the job, we’re all pretty fit.“

Ken was silent for a second, then blurted, „Can I touch your bicep?“

Asahi blinked. Well, it wasn't like he was the first one to ever ask. „Sure,“ he said slowly and held out his arm.

Ken tapped at it with his pointer. He hummed, eyes flicking from Asahi’s upper arm to his face. „Can, can you, like…“ he trailed off.

Uh… Oh! „Yeah, sure,“ Asahi said and tensed his muscles. Ken tapped his bulging bicep and froze. „What in the fu…“ he gasped, spread his fingers to circle them around his muscle and squeeze. His face flamed up in a downright concerning speed. Maybe it was too hot, even with the parasol? Asahi opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Yukiko’s sudden outburst of „Ooooh!“

Her hand shot out and wrapped around his bicep. Asahi sputtered. Two seconds later, Hikari poked around in between the squeezing and appraising hands of her friends. It was so strange Asahi could do nothing but laugh. 

As if on cue, all the hands dropped from him. Yukiko sighed dramatically. „So that was nice, but my ex is still an awful human being.“ She pushed herself up onto her feet. „I’m gonna go cool down and forget all about our whirlwind romance, which is a story definitely worth listening to.“ For some reason, she threw Asahi a very significant look and ran over the glowing sand in huge leaps and into the sea.

Hikari rolled her eyes as she stood up. „Don’t worry, you don’t have to listen to it. She just loves telling that story so much. I don’t even know why, because it’s not that exciting.“

That was… kind of weird and amusing. Asahi snorted. „Going for a swim sounds like a good idea, though,“ he said and raised himself from his towel. Ken followed, so the three of them walked over the beach to the shoreline. At exactly the same time, they realized just how blistering hot the sand was and started running towards the water.

„Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,“ Hikari chanted, „My mom’s gonna sue the shit out of this stupid sand, you hear me, fuckin’ third degree burns on my cute feeties, are you fucking kidding me?!“

Asahi giggled out of amusement and pain relief in equal measures. Since they got a momentum going, they just kept running and stumbling into the water until they were completely submerged. Under the cool waves, Asahi fumbled out his hair tie and rolled it over his wrist. 

As soon as he parted the surface, Yukiko swam over to him. With flashing eyes, she said, „So it began more than three years ago.“ Hikari groaned and gurgled on some salt water while Ken huffed an exasperated laugh.

They paddled and swam and Yukiko retold the odyssey that was her relationship with her ex. Honestly, it was kind of mesmerizing. There were highs and there were lows, there were confessions and rivals and karaoke sessions and a lot of swearing. The only underwhelming part was the end, actually, because they just broke up, no apparent reason.

Asahi followed Yukiko’s and Hikari’s discussion about why there _should_ be a reason, but then his attention was caught by jubilant shouts from the beach. He glanced over just in time to see Noya land in the sand. He’d just scored a point spiking and the happiness of his success made him glow. His grin was wide as a shark’s, eyes shining so bright. Asahi swallowed, resisted the urge to bite his lip. It was an irrefutable fact that Noya was just the handsomest boy to ever grace the face of the earth. With his athletic body and pretty face, it was a wonder that nobody had snatched him up before Asahi could. Well, if anybody had done any snatching, it was actually Noya. It was just impossible to resist him, any part of him. His excited voice, his bright grin, his clever hands, his fucking _mouth_ , his tight ass, his hard cock pounding into Asahi while his eyes scorched every bit of skin they landed on. Like a few days ago, in the dead of night on Asahi's spare futon, with his fingers and teeth twisted in the pillow and Noya's hands in his hair and on his hip, slamming into him so hard his knees slid over the sheets, slurring into Asahi's shoulder how good he felt, how good Asahi was. Just then, he _did_ bite his lip, since he urgently needed the pain to throttle his growing erection. Helplessly, he watched as Noya passed around high-fives to his team, brimming with life and laughter, before he looked over to the cluster of parasols and towels. Asahi followed his line of sight, but there was absolutely nothing to see. 

„I think it would really suit you, you know.“

Asahi closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe he could escape abject embarrassment by drowning himself in the sea.

Instead of committing suicide to safe face, though, Asahi turned his head. Ken’s eyes were bright and huge, his dark hair still artfully tousled against all natural laws. One hand surfaced from the sea and reached out, tugged Asahi’s hair heavy with salt and water behind his ear. A wave jostled them like leaves on a tree and dragged them closer. Panicked, Asahi kicked at the water, floated away in the wave’s trough. He’d _definitely_ have to kill himself if his flagging body part came into contact with any one of Ken’s.

Wait, what had he been saying? „Sorry?“

„The piercing,“ Ken explained with a grin, „I think it would really suit you. I mean, you shouldn’t do it if you’re not sure, I just think you have the face for it, you know. Just… really handsome.“

„Oh. Ah, thanks. Yours look really nice on you. Probably… because of the same reason?“ Asahi winced at himself. When would his parents finally teach him how to properly pay back a compliment?

Ken didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he looked pretty happy. Even blushed a little.

The sound of splashing water had Asahi turn in the water. Hikari and Yukiko emerged from the waves and sprinted over the Sahara back to the safety of their towels. Suddenly, Asahi felt awkward.

„Shall we head back, too?“ he asked, already paddling into the direction of the shore. Ken hesitated, then nodded.

Back at their towels, Asahi opened his bag to unearth a big water bottle. He traced a few steps back into the burning pit that was this sand, fucking hell, and knelt down. He uncapped the bottle and sloshed some of the content over his head.

„I thought we just came from the water?“ Yukiko asked. Asahi had to wipe over some wet strands to see her confused, damp face.

„Uh, yeah, I just… really detest the feeling of dried salt water in my hair. So I always bring some tap water to rinse it after swimming.“

„Detest, huh?“ Ken said from somewhere above Asahi, „I get that, I think. Should I help you?“

Asahi smiled gratefully, although Ken probably couldn’t even see it. „That would be nice.“

The bottle was lifted from Asahi’s hands, and he inclined his head. Seconds later, the lukewarm water spilled over his hair. It was soon joined by Ken’s fingers brushing through it at random. Asahi knelt and watched the water pour from his hair and skin down into the sand.

„Okay, turn your head,“ Ken said, and Asahi complied.

More water streamed over the side of his head. The flash made it a little difficult, but he could just make his friends out as they finished up their game. His eyes flitted over the makeshift court, but Noya wasn’t on it. He found him standing on the sideline, looking… at Asahi? He beamed, smile a reflex at receiving Noya’s attention. Nobody seemed to be watching them, so Asahi dared a tiny wave. Unfortunately, he didn’t see whether Noya returned it, since Ken directed his head to the other side.

After the bottle’s entire content had been dumped over Asahi’s hair, Ken declared, „Finished.“

Asahi straightened himself, a curious feeling of relief in him as he was on the same level with Ken again. He took the bottle from his hands. „Thank you, that was nice of you,“ he said. Ken smiled softly at him in response. 

Asahi returned to his bag and pulled out a towel to dry his hair. Just as he rubbed it over the ends, his team came back huffing and panting. Suga made his way over to them, melon rinds cradled in his hands. „You made some new friends, Asahi?“ he teased with a grin. Asahi rolled his eyes. Before he could start to feel self-conscious with the rest of the team shuffling over, Yukiko took over introductions. In baffling detail, she relayed the tale of the busted parasol and how it marked the beginning of a blossoming friendship. 

Only a few of his friends stuck around for the story, many opted to flop down on their towels after introductions. Surreptitiously, Asahi glanced around for Noya, but he couldn’t see him. Behind him, the sand moved as someone sat down, and Asahi didn’t need to hear his loud cackle to know that it was his boyfriend. He smiled slightly as he fished out a brush from the depths of his bag. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could lean back and place his hand over Noya’s. It would almost be like holding hands and look totally accidental, nobody would notice. Probably.

Asahi just ran his brush through his hair when Ken mumbled, „Uh, can I help you with that?“

Asahi stared at him. „I don’t really need help brushing my hair, but thanks.“

Ken chuckled nervously. „Yeah, it didn’t look like it. Just… I’ll train to be a hairdresser after school. I’m kind of training already, actually, and your hair is really nice and has an interesting length, and there’s this braid that I’ve always wanted to try.“

Asahi’s eyebrows creased. A braid? In his damp hair? He shifted his toes in the sand. It wasn’t like he wasn’t interested in the idea, he’d actually like to try out some fun ones once his hair was longer, but… maybe not in front of his team.

„Oh, don’t worry,“ Ken stammered, „It’s super simple, nothing flashy. You can remove it as soon as I’m done, of course!“

Asahi hesitated. Would, would he be an asshole if he said no? If he removed it afterwards, it would probably be okay. He'd just be helping him out, in a way.

With a shaky smile, he passed Ken his brush and hair tie. „Yeah, why not,“ he said. Ken smiled brilliantly in response and immediately set to work. 

They didn’t talk much while Ken did his hair. He asked Asahi a little bit about Karasuno, where exactly in Miyagi it was located. Out of politeness, Asahi returned his questions, but he didn’t really listen to the answers. It was kind of rude, but the heat and the swimming was getting to Asahi a little. He yawned a few times during Ken’s recounts.

His eyes wandered over the few towels he could see. Yachi had joined Hikari and Yukiko where they lolled on their towel and animatedly discussed a book they were apparently all reading. Asahi smiled a little. Maybe he wasn’t the only one making new friends today.

Hikari glanced over. Quickly, her eyes skipped from Ken to Asahi, then rested on Ken. Before coming back again to Asahi. She looked at him, and he frowned. There was probably a message here he wasn’t entirely getting, judging from her lit eyes. Then, she smiled, raised her hand. Flashed him an unmistakeable thumbs-up. Her gaze returned to Yachi’s phone.

Asahi stared at his toes buried in the sand. A wet strand slipped from Ken’s hands and swayed against Asahi’s face. „Sorry,“ Ken muttered, retrieved the hair by swiping his fingertips against Asahi’s cheek. A little unnecessary, maybe, but… alright…

When the realization finally hit him, Asahi almost bit a hole through his cheek in surprise. His wide eyes stared unseeing into the depth of the ocean into which he desperately wanted to throw himself again. But really, though? Ken was flirting? With _him_? That, that really, that kind of sounded ludicrous, to be honest. Besides Noya in some weird twist of fate, nobody had ever been interested in him. Like, _ever_. And this guy now? With piercings and bed hair? _He_ was flirting with Asahi? Obviously, he was just misunderstanding something here. They’d introduced themselves, and, and then Ken had sat down and had told Asahi he’d look good with a piercing, and then he’d… felt up his arm. And touched Asahi’s hair and told him he was handsome. And was currently brushing his fingers through Asahi’s hair to fucking _braid_ it.

Suppressing a groan, he closed his eyes. What the fuck, he was a lost cause for humanity, they should just get rid of him now. At least Asahi hadn’t encouraged it. He’d… just repaid compliments, telling Ken he was handsome. And let him touch his head and hair however he pleased. His _face_.

A bottomless pit cracked open somewhere in Asahi’s stomach. The coldness wafting from it numbed his skin and bones, rasped ice crystals down his throat as he swallowed. God, he was such a piece of trash. Doing nothing to discourage this blatant flirting, right in front of his boyfriend. Of course Noya was avoiding him, he, he probably thought that Asahi was some kind of, of… _floozy_ , just making eyes at everybody if it meant getting some attention. Noya probably felt like shit. He was probably pissed or disgusted or both, and, and Asahi had actually been looking forward to going home with him tonight and falling asleep together and maybe getting a little trashed into the sheets, but now Noya didn’t even want to sit down next to him.

Asahi stared at the water, clutched at his swimming trunks and felt absolutely awful.

„Done!“ Ken announced. Mechanically, Asahi reached back to undo the braid, but Ken stopped him. „Ah, just a second! I just want to take a picture.“ So he curled his hand back into his trunks until Ken showed him the photo he’d captured on his phone. „Nice,“ Asahi mumbled and undid the braid with one flick of his wrist. The crestfallen expression on Ken’s face made him feel guilty, but not as much as letting Ken flirt with him all day did. 

Asahi stared out into the sea. Next to him, Ken fidgeted on his towel. "So, uh," Ken stumbled, "I, I know you live kind of far off. I mean, I totally get it if it's too much trouble, but. I still wanted to ask, I guess. If you, if you wanted to, uh-"

Oh my fucking _God_.

"Son of a bitch, is it hot as shit!" Asahi had never been so grateful for Tanaka's foul mouth in his life. It caught everybody's attention like the blast of a foghorn. "I'm gonna go get some ice cream or something. Anybody want anything?"

Several voices shouted out their wishes at once. Tanaka faltered, "Errh, that's way too much shit to remember, and I ain't got that kind of money. You guys better come with me."

"Nice," Noya's voice sounded from behind him, "Asahi and me'll watch the camp. Right?" His grinning face suddenly popped up right next to Asahi's. There was nothing on it that would betray his thoughts. "You don't want anything from the store, Asahi-San?"

Asahi tried a smile and shook his head.

Of course, Ken offered, "You sure? I could treat you, if you like." Asahi looked at him and willed him to stop fucking this even more up for him. "No, thank you," he responded politely.

"Okay, you two watch our stuff, the others, let's head out!" Tanaka commanded.

Daichi looked at him in amused bewilderment as he unfolded himself from his towel. "Who died and made _you_ captain?"

Suga gasped theatrically. "Daichi, you were dead all along! Oh my God, are you gonna be our mascot ghost now? You can fly around and haunt the other teams in their dreams and smash Kuroo's phone and..."

Fortunately, they walked out of earshot over the low dunes. Asahi cleared his throat, shifted a little on his towel. He peered at Noya, who was busy rummaging around in his backpack. He made a triumphant sound and whirled around so fast Asahi almost flinched.

"You want some sun blocker?" Noya asked with a grin.

Asahi hesitated. He wanted to say something, to apologize for not giving any indication at all that he was in a relationship and ought not to be flirted with. Instead, he mumbled, "Yes, please."

He held out his hand, but Noya simply crawled over to him and squirted the lotion directly on his shoulders. A second later, Noya's hands rubbed over his shoulders and back, firm and strong, kneading the cream into his skin in smooth circles and swipes of his thumbs. Asahi let out a shaky breath. He'd wanted this all _day_. Noya's attention, and, and his _touch_. But the coldness freezing in his stomach made it difficult to enjoy. He didn't exactly deserve it now, did he?

Noya shuffled closer on his knees, almost touching Asahi's back. His hands slid from his skin, only to return a few seconds later with more sunscreen. They slipped confidently over Asahi's shoulders to his chest, down his ribs. Asahi could hear Noya's quiet breathing right next to him. He clenched his hands. 

"N-Noya," he began, had to clear his throat before continuing, "That, that guy, he. I, I didn't-"

"It's okay, Asahi," Noya said quietly. He pressed himself close to Asahi's back. Skin to skin. Something eased in him, but... just like that?

He tried again, "I, just wanted you to know, that I, I really didn't-"

"I _do_ know," Noya said and rolled Asahi's nipples between his fingers. He gasped more out of surprise than at the small burst of pleasure he felt. But Noya didn't stop, kept tugging and twisting until Asahi arched into his touch, bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, blood pulsing in his sensitized nipples.

He sighed when Noya stopped his onslaught, felt him grin against his ear. "Couldn't let that golden opportunity pass by unused."

"Noya..." Asahi whined, didn't even know why, as a warning or encouragement or whatever. He didn't really care.

Noya pulled back far enough that Asahi could see his flashing eyes. "What did I tell you?" he asked.

Asahi swallowed, felt his cock swell even quicker in his swimming trunks. It was the words as much as the tone, quiet and playful but just a tiny bit harsh. "Yuu," he breathed.

Noya hummed in approval. His hands slid down his chest again, over his stomach. The lotion left behind a thin film of oil, made the firmness of Noya's touch a little softer on his skin. Fingertips brushed under the waistband of his trunks. And that was all it took to make Asahi's dick strain against the seam. God, his emotional state changed so fast it was going to give him whiplash.

Noya peppered his ear and jaw with kisses. It felt so sweet and warm that Asahi couldn't keep himself from leaning back into his arms. Maybe he was still a bit of a piece of garbage, but at least Noya liked him regardless. Noya's hands slid upwards, then down again. Asahi turned his head towards him, looking for his face. He wanted so badly to be kissed by him.

A hand slipped inside his trunks, wrapped around the base of his twitching cock and stroked it up to the tip. Asahi flinched, jerked up in Noya's embrace, clamped his mouth shut just in time to smother a needy gasp. Noya's fingers had no business being this soft. They moved down again, pulling a little on his foreskin on the way, _fuck_. Asahi shuddered under Noya's mouth on his temple. "Already this bad, huh?" he said, smile audible in his voice.

Asahi looked out at the water, shaking. Remembering. "I, I've been thinking about you," he panted, bit his lip immediately after. It was easier to say these things when he didn't have to look at Noya, but they still flushed his cheeks in record time.

"Oh, have you?"

Asahi nodded, felt Noya's lips skim through his hair. "You better spill," Noya said, wiggled his eyebrows a little as he stroked Asahi up and down, firm but much too slow.

Asahi wanted to snort at Noya's bad attempt at humor, but only groaned. He, he just needed to breathe a little, pull himself together, ignore how much he was already leaking over Noya's fingers. After gasping in a breath, he whispered, "A-about. Your hands and your face and. The things you, you say to me." Another breath, fast, before all his courage ran dry. "About you fucking me."

Noya forced his head to the side and shoved his tongue into Asahi's mouth. It was fierce and hot and filthy as fuck when Noya relaxed his mouth and just stroked Asahi's tongue with his own in the open air. His face was flaming, tongue darting against Noya's, nose brushing against his cheek. He, he could probably cum like this, if Noya, if he only-

Noya pulled away, lips and eyes shining, and asked, "Would you like me to fuck you?"

Asahi's hands clawed at the sand. Noya had no idea how bad Asahi wanted that, all the fucking time. "Yes," he gasped so quickly that he felt embarrassed by it.

Noya grinned. "That's what I thought." In a flash, he was back on his towel. While Asahi was still reeling from the loss of all this warmth and pressure, Noya wrenched a gym bag out of his backpack. He stood up, held out his hand for Asahi to take. "Okay, let's go."

Asahi stared at him, glowing cheeks and throbbing cock and all. "Wha... Now?"

"Yes," Noya answered simply.

Asahi sketched a vague gesture into the air. "But our stuff. And, and the guys. I..."

"There's literally nobody besides us on this beach," Noya said, shrugging, "If anything gets taken, I'll replace it, I guess." Then he added with this curl to his lips that drove Asahi insane every time he saw it, "I'm not gonna let my boyfriend go unfucked if he needs it this badly."

His face flushed so hard that his hair probably caught fire. So he had apparently realized how utterly weak Asahi got whenever Noya called him his boyfriend, huh? Feeling guilty about how little he actually cared, Asahi took Noya's hand.

Noya pulled him up into his arms, slipped his tongue into his mouth again before tugging him along. Asahi stumbled behind him like a somnambulist. Absolutely clueless about where they were going, Noya lead them over the beach and into the nearby woods. It hadn't rained for quite some time so the forest ground was dry under their soles. The sound of cracking leaves and twigs trailed behind them as they walked.

Asahi felt a little dazed. If ever faced with a situation like this, he thought he'd have more doubts. Abandoning his duties to get ravished by his boyfriend in the open air. Right now, though, he only felt Noya's hand squeezing his own, his thumb caressing the back of his hand and his own heart beating like a drum.

Suddenly, Noya came to a halt. They had been walking down a slope, but now stood at a part where the ground leveled out again. The floor consisted purely of dirt and dead leaves. But wedged in between two tall trees with the woods raising up behind them, the spot was dark and probably as shielded as it could get at this point. 

"Meh, as good a love nest as any," Noya commented while he dropped down his gym bag. He emptied it to reveal a thin, woolen blanket that he spread over the ground. Out tumbled some tissues. And a bottle of water. And lube and a packet of condoms and a small towel.

They shared a look. Noya said very seriously, "I didn't plan this."

Asahi snorted in response.

"I totally didn't," Noya said as he pulled Asahi down to sit next to him on the blanket, "But I really, really hoped that this would happen. And prepared accordingly."

Grinning, Asahi leant forward, right into his boyfriend's open arms and smiling face. "Sure," he mumbled against his lips just before kissing them. It was light and sweet for about three seconds. Then it became quick and dirty, mouths wet and panting, hands clutching and tongues teasing. When Noya shoved him suddenly back on the blanket, it was with so much force that it knocked the wind a little out of him. Before Asahi could so much as gasp, Noya pounced on top of him. He was all fingers and teeth and nails and brightly lit eyes, left traces of saliva all over Asahi's chest, a jagged line of nips and bites up to his throat. Asahi should probably remind him not to leave any marks, but every time he opened his mouth only moans spilled out.

"You look so good in these it's fucking criminal," Noya grunted as he tore Asahi's swimming trunks down his thighs. 

"Oh," Asahi said. He hadn't really thought that Noya had paid any attention to that. "Really?"

Eyes fixed on Asahi's twitching dick, Noya replied, "Yeah. Thought about just pulling them down your ass and fucking you in the sand all day." Something in Asahi cracked and melted at those words.

Noya smeared his mouth up Asahi's cock from root to tip. Frantically, Asahi clung to the blanket. He knew what was going to come, but it wasn't enough to keep him from whimpering when Noya popped the head of his dick into his mouth and _sucked_.

He shook, crumpled the blanket in his fists, squirmed as Noya pulled his foreskin down with his lips and nudged his frenulum with the tip of his tongue. It was so fucking good and too much, making him twitch and whine. Desperately, Asahi clenched his jaw, but the noises weren’t coming from his mouth. They were coming from his throat, needy and quiet, impossible to suppress. Noya’s smiling mouth told him that he was sucking up those sounds like candy.

There was the telltale uncapping of a bottle, and Asahi’s legs spread open. Noya’s smile grew into a full-blown smirk. „Knew you needed it bad,“ he muttered against Asahi’s drenched cock. Asahi had to look away not to blow his load right into his face.

„Awww, come on,“ Noya said in a low voice. A fingertip pressed against Asahi’s hole, then inside. Asahi clenched around it, back arching and fists pulling, but Noya just kept going, steady and incessantly, just pushing in. This was it, Asahi was going to choke on this feeling of being filled, being forced to take it up to the point where it was almost too much, right here on Noya’s finger. With his back bowing further off the blanket, Noya rasped, „Come on, look at me.“ And of course Asahi did, looked right at Noya with his cheek rubbing against the blanket while Noya’s rubbed against his cock, just as Noya pushed his finger all the way in. His insides were so fucking warm, squeezing around that one digit that was making his blood rush too fast and too hot in his veins.

Asahi groaned against his teeth as Noya fingered him, lapped at his slit. His hips ground down on Noya’s hand, rode the movement of his finger. It was opening him deeper, but not as deep as Noya’s cock would reach. Not as thick or hard, God, Asahi fucking wanted it so much, all the way up his ass, so he’d-

He keened as Noya used the downwards movement of his hips to press in a second finger in one go. His legs shook, but Noya pushed them down, kept fingering his tight hole. Asahi stared up at the canopy of leaves above them and whimpered, „Yuu…“ 

„Too much?“ Noya muttered against Asahi’s balls.

There was something Asahi wanted to say, but the only thing that squeezed out of his throat was, „Yuu…“

He could feel Noya smile, then lick a stripe up to the tip of his cock. His eyes shone like fireflies in the darkness of the wood. Voice low, he asked, „Not enough?“

God, Noya was going to fucking kill him. Going against everything that gay forums on the internet had tried to teach him, Asahi nodded.

The third finger opened him wider. His rim ached a little from the stretch, but Asahi only pushed down more, crammed Noya’s fingers up into him. His breath panted out of his mouth. His face, his throat, his chest, everything felt so hot and flushed. It was too much, and Asahi wanted so much more. He barely kept himself from begging for it right then and there.

„Asahi,“ Noya whispered. He straightened his arched back enough to be able to peer at him over his chest. Noya caught his eyes, mouth sliding over the inside of Asahi’s thigh, up and down, searching for just the right spot. He watched Noya’s eyes glitter when he found a patch of skin that made him shiver. His breath caught in his throat. Noya opened his lips, but didn’t bite. Just looked at Asahi, fingered him while Asahi worked himself open, a little bit of drool leaking from his lips down Asahi’s thigh.

A beat. Noya’s teeth sank into him just as he stuffed in a fourth finger. A sound close to wailing burst from Asahi’s lips, and Noya bit him harder, sucked Asahi’s flesh into his mouth and stroked it with his tongue. It hurt so _good_. His blood pounded through his bruised and swollen skin, his straining hole. He whimpered, felt his cock jerk on his stomach, desperate to squirt on him.

His hips shoved down, taking Noya's fingers deeper, pushed them hard into his flesh, exactly where he needed them, where he felt them the most. It turned him on so fucking much, the pain from being too full, being driven right onto the brink. Noya nipped the pulsing bruise, sharp and quick, a high pain flaring up his leg. His cock gushed a stream of pre-cum on his belly.

He moaned when Noya removed his fingers. Less out of disappointment than out of anticipation of what he knew was about to come next. With a jittering hand, he reached for the packet of condoms while Noya struggled out of his own swimming trunks. He was so distracted by the sight of Noya's flushed, wet cock popping free that he almost didn't notice when Noya plucked the condoms out of his hand. He looked up at him. Noya pinned him with his eyes and slowly, deliberately stuck the box back into the gym bag. Before Asahi could open his mouth, he leant down, wrapped his arm around Asahi's shoulder, grasped his neck and squeezed.

 _Oh_. Asahi had thought he couldn't get any hotter than this, but his body proved him wrong. It lit him up from the inside, widening his blood vessels and letting redness blossom all over his skin. By God, fuck _yes_. Asahi wanted to be pushed even more, to get wrecked harder, as far as he could take it. Maybe even further than that.

He wrapped his own hand over Noya's neck, squeezed it in response. In their own little way of telling each other that _no_ actually meant _go_. Bashful but eager, he smiled up at Noya. 

A wide grin spread on his face before Noya rocketed down and planted a kiss on Asahi's lips. He smiled against Noya's mouth, chest suddenly full to bursting.

After Noya pulled away, he reached for the lube. Asahi watched him open the bottle and press the content out on his bare dick, slick himself up. He used the time to breathe a little, getting himself ready. When Noya's palm slid the lube over the crown, he colored his voice in faint concern and asked, "No condoms?"

Noya's eyes flicked to him. Asahi thought he heard his breathing quicken. "Didn't bring any," he replied.

"Oh," Asahi only said. Biting his lip, he watched Noya line himself up, wet glans pushing against his hole. He blurted, "Yuu, I, I don't know, maybe we, we shouldn't."

Noya looked at him, lips curled. His eyes were basically sparkling at him. "Like you don't fucking love it."

Asahi blushed hard, stammered, "It's just. Gonna be messy, I'm not sure whether-" His words dissolved into a whimper when Noya pushed his cock inside, head sliding over his rim. He gasped a breath. "Yuu, n-no." Fuck, just the words were enough to make his cock drip into his navel. He pressed his fingers hard into Noya's neck. "Come on, pull out."

Noya bent forward, leant right over Asahi's heaving chest. His face hovered only centimeters over his own. There was nowhere to hide. "I don't think you want me to pull out," Noya groaned, pressed in relentlessly.

"No, I- _Ah_.“ His back bowed as Noya's dick crammed up into him halfway, hard as a rock and not stopping. He weakly grasped at Noya's shoulder and squeezed his neck. "No, Yuu, not all the way, I, I-"

Noya's breath puffed over his burning cheek. "I think you, you can take it."

"No, no, I can't, not, not at once," Asahi choked out. Still, Noya kept pushing into him, making him take his cock. His blood pounded through him, his bruise, his dick, his hole, his face. Noya was so good at overpowering him completely. Making him feel torn open from the seam, ready for Noya to carve his name into him. "Yuu, no, _ha_ , pull out."

"'m almost all the way in." Oh fucking God. "Just, just a little more, just..."

Asahi almost ripped a hole in the blanket when Noya bottomed out. His hole fluttered and twitched around the root of Noya's cock, clenching around the pressure and breadth. All the way in. All the way, and, and naked. His legs trembled. Noya took hold of them, forced Asahi's back down onto the ground. His muscles bulged as he folded Asahi in two, only stopping when his knees skimmed the blanket. Asahi gasped as much from the feeling of all that cock in his ass as from Noya bending him like a rag doll. 

„Yuu, please…“ Asahi begged. The word left him _weak_. Noya’s hand on his neck twitched, tugged on his hair. „Don’t, just, i-it’s too much, please…“

Noya pressed a tender kiss against his cheek. „You wanted me to fuck you, didn't you?“ he said, all strength and, and, fuck, was he already _moving_? „I know you need it bad, I can basically smell it on you.“ He was, he, he was pulling out and pressing back in, making Asahi choke on his stiff prick. His rim ached, pulsed with too much pressure, made Asahi melt right into the blanket. He almost didn’t feel it when Noya took one of his legs and wedged it between them, stretched it over his shoulder while he wrapped the other around his waist. Asahi almost smiled. That was one of their favorites. As he bottomed out again, Noya pressed himself as hard as he could against Asahi’s ass. He slid in just that little bit deeper, just the part that had Asahi whine. Noya moaned, „Fucking fuck, fucking desperate and tight like a fucking princess.“

His cheeks flamed up like a struck match. „Yuu, don’t, please,“ he panted, looking up into Noya’s wide eyes, „Please, it hurts, I, I can’t handle it.“

Noya leant down and licked Asahi’s swollen lips. „Sure you can.“ He withdrew, pushed back in. „Just lean back, I’ll take care of you,“ he said, the sweetness in his voice contrasting the sharp jab of his hips.

All the air got beat out of Asahi’s lungs. He whimpered, high-pitched litanies of _no_ and please and _Yuu_ fell from his mouth as Noya started slamming into him. His hand squeezed Noya’s neck so hard it was probably leaving scratches.

He started rough and became rougher. Just pressing in deep, drilling him into the floor. Hit Asahi so hard his skin chafed against the wool, forced his dick into him over and over. It couldn’t be more perfect, couldn’t make his cock gush any wetter. Above him, Noya groaned through his clenched teeth. He was so flushed, so close to him. His eyes didn’t leave Asahi’s face for a second.

He leant down, beads of his sweat dripping on Asahi’s cheek. „You see, I, I know what you need,“ he whispered breathlessly, „I know exactly how, how hard you want to be pounded.“

Asahi shook his head even while he rocked up into every one of Noya’s thrusts.

The tip of his nose traced over his jaw, up to his ear. „Nobody knows you like this, I, ha, _fuck_ , I, I’m the only one that, that knows how much you want to get fucked up.“

Yes, yes, nobody did, nobody ever would. Only Noya could do this to him, he'd known, he'd known it from the first moment their eyes crossed. 

„No, no,“ Asahi sobbed, „Yuu, I, I don’t, I c-can’t take it, _ah_! Please, please, Yuu!“

His mouth brushed soft and warm over Asahi’s throat, right under his earlobe. „But you are, you’re t-taking it so well.“ Asahi was going to cry, just like that, just burst into tears right then and there. „I bet you want more,“ Noya huffed, sliding his mouth and teeth over his sweat drenched skin, „I bet you w-want me to wreck you harder.“

Oh _fuck_. Asahi squirmed, nails digging into Noya’s nape, whined frantically, „Yuu, don’t, please, they, they’ll all see!“ 

Noya bit him hard, right there under his ear, fucked him even harder, faster, sucked on his skin like a man possessed.

A scream burst out of Asahi before he could catch it behind his clenched teeth, short and loud. It hurt so much, fuck, so _sweet_ , Noya tore at him, at his skin and his flesh, sucked the blood up into his skin, oh _fuck_ , making it bloom, bruising him up, making him thrash under him, trapped between his teeth and his pounding cock.

"No no no," he howled, every word punched out of him with Noya's dick, "Yuu! No, it hurts, stop, please-" Teeth pressing down on his throat. "Please-" Hips nailing him into the blanket. "Oh, _please_!“

"Fuck!" Noya slurred against his neck. He took hold of Asahi's cock and jerked him, brutal and tight, stripping his foreksin up and down the head so hard it made a slurping sound, and Asahi wanted to bawl for him, let him have that, too, have him raw and exposed and crying for him, but Noya just rubbed his leaking cock faster and fucked him so good, every thrust pressing into the bruise on his thigh with his prick fucking him open, forced the orgasm right out of him, made him spurt down on his chest and face, cum fucking everywhere on him, whimper Noya's name like it was the only word he knew, hole clenching, and Asahi milked him even harder when he felt Noya cum in him, teeth still buried in his flesh, felt his cock gush in him, pouring his cum all the way up, deep and searing, felt him strain in his sore rim, moan and shudder against the bite mark.

If he almost hadn't smacked himself in the face, Asahi wouldn't have even noticed that his hand had slid off Noya's neck. It fell on his shoulder while Asahi heaved out dry sobs, legs still jerking from the force of his orgasm. His neck twinged, twisted almost all the way to the side to offer as much as he could to Noya. He heard rather than felt Noya unfold his shaking leg from his shoulder. But he _did_ feel his mouth latch onto his cheek, shower sweet kisses over his temple.

"So good, so, so good, fucking gorgeous," Noya mumbled, "You did so well, oh my God, I, I can't, I mean shit, it's fucking all over you, but I'll clean you up, just, Asahi, just kiss me, kiss me-"

Of course he did, rolled his neck, offered his mouth up to him with needy noises from his throat. He didn't even care that he was still gasping, he just needed Noya’s warmth and the gentle touch of his lips, sucking kisses into his lower lip, his cupid's bow. Asahi could hardly reciprocate, mauled as he was. But when Noya stroked his tongue softly into his mouth, Asahi did his best to return his caresses with his own.

Noya skimmed his hands over Asahi's body up to his cheeks, cradling his face in his hands. Being held so tenderly felt so soothing, especially after getting wrecked like that.

Noya slipped his tongue out of his mouth, whispered, "You needed it so bad, it was so fucking hot. Did you like it, me giving it to you?"

Asahi sighed, nodded. "Are you hurt?" Oh, _definitely_. Asahi nodded again, and Noya smirked. "Let me take care of you, then," he said.

Humming, Asahi straightened his legs as much as he could with Noya still buried to the hilt in him. He hissed when Noya started to pull out. His hole felt hot and puffy already, which meant that they’d have to abstain from this for a while. The thought almost made him pout. He held his breath as Noya’s cock slipped through his aching rim. Instead of assessing the damage, Noya snuggled up close and wrapped his arms around him. The embrace softened Asahi into a puddle of feelings. They leaked out of his eyes as he wound his own arms around Noya, and he was helpless to stop them. Their noses almost touched while they looked at each other. Through the blur of his tears, the features of Noya’s face were indistinct, but his eyes still shone at him like stars. Noya kissed him. Again and again, on his mouth, his nose, his chin. He didn’t even care that Asahi’s cum was still drying on his face, just kissed everything within reach. And he talked.

„So well, telling me what you wanted, letting me know you were okay.“ Asahi nodded, and Noya wiped a sticky wisp of hair from his forehead. „I loved it. Made it so good for me, too, you know.“

Asahi kissed him then. He only realized that Noya had been kissing away his tears when he tasted their salt. Noya smiled into the kiss and pulled away. „Want me to clean you up?“ he asked.

„Yeah,“ Asahi rasped.

After one last parting kiss, Noya sat up. He handed him the water bottle as Asahi unfurled himself a little. He drank tiny gulps from it, watched Noya clean him from top to bottom. Face, throat, stomach, cock. He reached for the water bottle once he came to Asahi’s abused hole. His mouth twisted a little. „Should’ve brought some aloe vera or something. I didn’t really think I’d fuck you _this_ hard when I packed the stuff.“ Asahi snorted a little. Noya soaked the small towel with water and pressed it gently against his rim. He let it rest there for a bit, pressed a quick kiss to Asahi’s knee. „I’ll give you some gel once we’re home.“

Home. At Noya’s place. In his bed and in his arms, falling asleep. In that moment, there was nothing sweeter that Asahi could conceive of.

With their limited means, Noya cleaned his butt as best as he could. He peered up at Asahi. „Want me to use some water to flush my jizz out of you?“ he asked, totally straight faced. Asahi blushed, but shook his head. Noya’s mouth curled up, but he continued, „You sure? It’s gonna be a long bus ride home.“

„Yes,“ Asahi replied. He was obscenely into Noya’s cum leaking out of him and unwilling to give that up even for an uncomfortable bus ride. Seeing Noya’s doubtful expression, he added, „I’ll carry some tissues with me, just in case.“

Noya cackled. „Like you’re going to just whip them out and stuff them up your ass right there.“

Asahi kicked him for his insolence until Noya yawned excessively and stretched himself into Asahi’s lap. Like this, he was within perfect reach for some kisses. Chaste and sweet.

After a few minutes, Noya pulled back, arms folded and resting on Asahi’s chest. His face sobered a little. „You know,“ he said, „It… it’s really okay. With whatshisface.“

A little bit of a draft breezed through Asahi’s postorgasmic haze. „I’m sorry, Yuu, I was just super obtuse. I honestly didn’t even know what he was doing until his friend kind of pointed it out. I didn’t do it on purpose.“

Noya pressed his lips together. Asahi watched them unfold slowly before he finally blurted, „I did, though.“ His eyes flicked to Noya’s eyes. „With Kiyoko.“

There wasn’t really a lot Asahi could say to that except: „Oh.“

Noya swallowed. „Just, I don’t know. You’d always kiss me so hard, afterwards. When you’d watch us, and then when we were alone, you’d cling to me. I liked that. Feeling like you wanted me, like, like you didn’t want to let go of me.“ A smile twitched on his lips, rueful and jagged around the edges. „I didn’t really think about how shitty it could make you feel. ’m sorry.“

Asahi reached out, swiped his thumb over Noya’s cheekbone. „Did that hurt you?“ he asked, „Seeing that today?“

Another swallow. „Yeah. I mean, I could see you didn’t really know what was going on. Otherwise you wouldn’t have waved at me like the biggest dork. But still… you know. It kind of sucked.“

Asahi felt a pang of guilt and a sense of relief all at once. „It sucked for me, too. With, with Kiyoko. I didn’t want it to, but it still did.“

Noya pulled himself closer to Asahi’s face. „It was just… dumb stuff. Like being silly with Ryuu, making fun for shits and giggles, like, it never really _was_ anything, you know?“

„I know,“ Asahi answered, feeling for the first time like he really _did_ know, „If Kiyoko doesn’t mind, I don’t mind it so much, either. Just, when, when you ignore me and give her so much attention and act like…“ His voice started to waver, but he wanted to go on. „Like you want to touch her-“ 

„Yeah, yeah,“ Noya rushed, took Asahi’s face into his hands, „I know, that was stupid, I know.“

Asahi nodded.

Their foreheads touched. Noya’s hands on his cheeks were warm, his voice low and intimate. Like the words from his mouth were only Asahi’s. „I won’t let go of you. Not for anybody. I don’t think I’ll _ever_ let go of you, Asahi.“

That hit deep, in a way that Asahi didn’t even know he needed to hear. „Okay, I mean, me neither,“ he squeaked with wobbly lips.

„I know,“ Noya whispered, eyes large and earnest. Not even a forest fire could have prevented Asahi from kissing him then and there. He sighed into Noya’s lips, touched his face like it was the most precious silk. The hands on his face were so gentle, felt so secure. In that moment, Asahi already knew that he would remember this kiss for a long time to come.

When they parted, Noya pressed his forehead back on Asahi’s. „You okay?“ he asked.

Asahi nodded. „You?“

„Yeah,“ Noya said, a dazzling smile on his face. He sat back up. „Let’s pack up and head back to the others.“

Gingerly, Asahi stood up. His hole felt definitely sore, but didn’t actually hurt. He struggled into his swimming trunks and folded up the blanket while Noya stuffed the utensils back into his gym bag. Once the blanket was also safely stowed away, they started their track back to the beach. They talked quietly with the leaves rustling under their naked feet, hands intertwined. In the late afternoon, the sun was starting to ease up a little. Its light flecked the dry earth, the glistening highlight in Noya’s hair, the hazel in his eyes. Asahi couldn’t turn his eyes away from him.

They reached the outline of the beach alarmingly fast. Asahi gulped a little. What if somebody had _heard_ him? Fortunately, the thought flew right out of his head when Noya tugged him down and kissed him deeply again. It felt so much like yearning, like Noya was already missing this before they had even gone back to their friends and had to pretend like they didn’t just fuck each other’s brains out in the forest. It had Asahi part from him with a smile.

Noya returned it tenfold. „It’s totally cool if you don’t feel like it,“ he said conspiratorially, „But I _might_ be persuaded to sit on your cock a little later tonight.“

Wouldn’t that be just terrific. Especially since Noya’s bed had a nice metal headboard that was perfect for holding on to. Asahi grinned. „Oh, might you be?“

„Uh-huh. Just to be a nice boyfriend and make up for how hard I hammered you into the floor earlier, you know,“ he said, rearranging Asahi’s hair to hide the doubtlessly huge bite mark on his throat. He’d asked for that. Knowing full well that people might see it. Asahi felt parts exhilarated, parts terrified about the possibility of anybody noticing it. 

„Hm,“ Asahi hummed, „Maybe I could be persuaded as well.“

„I bet you could be.“ Noya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before giving him one last peck on the cheek. Together, they stepped out of the woods.

To his relief, most of their friends were taking a swim in the ocean and were not waiting to grill them mercilessly on where they had been. The only ones left on the towels were Kiyoko, Kageyama and Yamaguchi, preferring to gouge themselves a little more on water melon. Also back on their towels were Yukiko, Hikari and Ken. Asahi felt slightly guilty for it, but he just waved at them and knelt down next to Noya on his towel instead of socializing with them. Honestly, though, he couldn’t have been pried away from Noya’s side with a wench at this point.

Noya collected a couple of water melon slices for them from the cooler. Kageyama’s eyes darted from Asahi to Noya. „Nishinoya-San, are you alright? You weren’t here when we came back from the store.“ Well, that was vaguely concerning, but surely Noya already had-

„Yeah, yeah, we’re good,“ he replied entirely carefree, „We heard somebody shouting for help so I got some bandages and stuff, and we went looking. But then we didn’t find anybody and got kind of lost in the forest, I guess. Was everything okay with our stuff?“

Asahi bit into his watermelon. It didn’t sit quite right with him to paint themselves as these fearless helpers ready to spring into action, but it was probably the best excuse for their absence next to a sudden black bear attack.

Asahi inclined his head in apology. „We’re sorry for abandoning our posts like that.“ They all just waved it off. There was a curious light in Kiyoko’s and Yamaguchi’s eyes, but Asahi was very much in favor of just ignoring that he saw that.

Noya plopped down next to him on the towel. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled out his sunglasses from a pouch in his backpack. They were entirely black, wayfarer style and looked incredibly cool on him. Asahi grinned at his handsome boyfriend, sat up a little to unfold his legs from the kneeling position. He felt it then. He almost didn’t, because everything was still a little swollen, but he did. A warm trickle from his hole down his thigh, a smaller rivulet down his perineum. His anus twitched, and more of it flushed out. He swallowed a gasp.

Resting back on his elbows next to him, Noya watched him. Asahi returned his gaze, a deep blush consuming his face. God, how he fucking loved this. A blatant reminder of what they had done, the utter _filthiness_ of it, of having Noya’s cum running out of him, how intimate it felt that they were the only ones sharing this.

Asahi almost opened his mouth, but there was really no need. What was happening must have been plastered all over his face. His suspicions got confirmed when Noya swiftly snuck his hand into the leg of Asahi’s swimming trunks, like right _there_. Up the back of his leg he skimmed his fingers, light and airy, until they encountered the first trickle of cum. Noya didn’t make a sound, but Asahi saw clearly how his mouth opened, how his chest rose and fell a little heavier. Because just as much as Asahi loved to have Noya’s cum leaking out of him, Noya loved to bear witness to it.

The pads of his fingers swiped through the wet mess, up to Asahi’s puffy rim. They didn’t touch it, just circled it, spreading the wetness all over Asahi’s ass. It was enough to get him up to half-mast again. He kind of wished that Noya would just shove two of his fingers right up into him, plugging him up, making him keep it. It would hurt, but it would be so, so _good_.

Noya moved his head a tiny fraction. A second later, a huge grin spread on his face. Asahi followed the direction of his gaze and saw Ken, one foot in the sand, the other still folded under him, ready to push himself up and walk over to them. He was frozen in place. Asahi wasn’t sure what exactly Ken saw, but the fact that Noya was feeling up his ass in some way must have been pretty obvious to him. His eyes jumped from one to the other. Asahi felt a completely unwarranted sense of pride that eclipsed even his embarrassment at having been caught. After one last confused and horrified look at Asahi, Ken sat back down and turned around.

So that was apparently the end of the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Asahi peered back at Noya, face flaming. The pleased self-satisfaction on his face shone even through his sunglasses. He gave Asahi’s butt cheek one last squeeze before he slipped his hand out of his swimming trunks. Asahi watched him wipe his fingers on his towel as he carefully sat back down, directly on his ass. He’d just let it dry on his skin, let it get soaked up by his trunks. This way he’d feel the dry nip of Noya’s cum on his skin all the way home. He cradled his water melon slice close to his face, hid a little bit behind it while relaying a _what the fuck_ look to Noya.

Of course, Noya’s answer was just to grin at him and bite into his water melon. There was a feral edge to it that made Asahi weak in the knees. He took another bite out of his own slice, shifted his weight a little to the side so it wasn’t resting too much on his sore hole. A movement on the edge of his vision caught his attention. Noya’s fingers wiggled at him like snakes through the sand, halfway buried and hidden in between the towels. He laid his hand over Noya’s, wove their fingers together. Grains of sand flowed over their palms, warm and smooth. Asahi bit into his melon again and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this one ran away with me and cost me so much time that I don't think I'll finish the rest of the prompts on time. But it was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. :)


End file.
